thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon
Gordon *'Number': 4 *'First Appearance': Geoffrey's Real (cameo), Percy's Oil Spill (speaking) *'Friends': The Steam Team, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, BoCo, Bear, Harvey, Spencer (one-sided), Hiro, Scruff, Stephen, Connor, Caitlin, Flying Scotsman, Geoffrey, Paxton, Philip (one-sided), The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Spencer (one-sided), Splatter and Dodge, Mr. Johnson, Diesel, Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert, D261, D199, Patriot, Dennis, Philip (one-sided), Vinnie, Axel *'Class': "A0" Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Built': 1922, rebuilt 1939 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1923 Gordon is a big blue Express engine. He is Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother, and the cousin of Mallard, Green Arrow, Spencer and The Flying Thistle. Bio Gordon arrived on Sodor when he was young and green and had a great deal of adventures, being one of the Island's most experienced engines. He is the railway's express engine and he despises goods trains. Persona Gordon is the fastest and most powerful engine on the rails and he knows it. He is extremely proud and inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Gordon's important position as the engine who usually pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with good reason too; he is the strongest engine on Sodor. Gordon's philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. Because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important jobs and either sulks when he does not, or gets jealous of those who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, sometimes Gordon still doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Edward could win a race against Spencer because "he's only a back engine" and "a waste of steam". However Gordon would soon stop bullying Edward after being tricked by Thomas, he learnt his lesson after apologising to Edward by saying that he promises not to call him old or unreliable anymore. Sometimes Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the younger engines advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly honest, though, as James and Sir Handel have discovered. Livery Gordon is painted NWR blue with red-and-yellow lining and the number "4" painted on his tender sides in yellow. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted Doncaster green with white and black lining. Appearances * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real (cameo), Percy's Oil Spill, Edward Tries His Best (does not speak), Henry the Warrior, The Great Western Way, Skarloey Comes Home (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (mentioned), Fergus and the Small Engines (mentioned), and Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman * Season 2 - Haunted Henry's Forest, Trouble on the Line (cameo), The New Controller, Jealous James, The Return of Boulder (mentioned), Duncan's Discovery (cameo), Back to Misty Island (does not speak), Sodor Day, The Ghostly Tale of Timothy (cameo), Trouble with Brake Vans (does not speak), and Trapped in Tidmouth Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * Gordon is named after a rude boy that lived on the Awdrys' street when Christopher was a child. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line